The Forbidden Love That Never Was
by soulshifter98
Summary: Ludwig is an angel who was cast out of Heaven. Felicano is a priest who is labeled as a dotting idiot even by his own brother.These two a are tied together by a cruel fate.How far will they,go to see each other,even as far as going against god ?And what are they willing to sacrifice for each other ? A GerIta ,AU, FanFic. Based off of Alluring Secret.


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own hetalia if i did USXUK would be in there a loooooong time ago ...and so would be **

* * *

"Ve…I'm back." Feliciano called through the monastery.

It was early in the morning and he was just coming home from the night before. A priest from a large group of travelling begging priests,Feliciano was known as being…well…a bit daft, and was usually never trusted with tasks. However he was often allowed to go out to beg. But he'd fallen asleep at the side of the road, returning without his rosary. He knew that regardless one of his superiors would be infuriated with him, so he quickly ran into his room, trying to say his daily rosary by himself, but tripping it up since he'd lost the beads. He was rather afraid for his superior to come as he knew he got on everyone's nerves. A fallen angel ran through the church looking for a safe place any place to hide his shoulder was covered with blood ,with his other hand he grabbed onto it to stop the bleeding.

"Ve~?"Feliciano flinched when he heard the sound of the door opening, cowering a little. After a moment he looked back up and realized he didn't know the other, and he smiled.

"Ve~ Hello!" He said happily.

The other man looked up at Feliciano and blinked suddenly a tiny blush grew over his face as he stared at the small italian.

"Ve~?" Feliciano tilted his head in confusion and went over to him, "Can you speak?" He asked gently, "What's your name?"

The man just kept staring at Feliciano until finally he said in a husky voice " Ludwig "

"Ludwig~" He said, smiling happily. He looked around a bit, wondering where he had come from. He shrugged to himself, at least it wasn't a superior brother. "Are you a new brother?" He asked.

Ludwig raised an eye brow " bruder ? Nein ..."

"Ve...?" Feliciano blinked stupidly. "Oh. Okay...Than why are you here " He his eye glanced at his shoulders.

" are you alright !" He quickly went to his table to grab cleaning supplies.

Ludwig blinked and closed his eyes remembering the events from before . There he stood in front of his brother Gilbert his family of angels and God Lord called this meeting because he saw how Ludwig was acting saw how he looked at Feliciano,his current human ,ever since he assigned to him to Ludwig the said had been acting strange , after an interrogation Ludwig finally announced

" nein , I'm not a demon nor had one taken over me I simple fell in love with a mortal a male mortal and i am not ashamed of my love for him" when everyone heard this they gasped in horror than turned there face away in shame ,except for his older Ludwig looked upon God,his face was filled with fear as the Lord became angry and casted him out of heaven and sent him to the holly of churches in all of Italy ,but he forgot that a certain Italian was working there .

Ludwig blinked once more at Feli and cracked a small smile

"hmm..." Feliciano frowned a little in frustration - this man wasn't giving him any answers. He thought,

"Well...would you like me to get you some bread to eat?" He asked. It was still very early, with no one else yet awake.

Ludwig a hook his head no but his stomach said other wise .  
You: *shook

"Ve..." Feliciano heard the sound, but he didn't want to embarrass the other. "Well, if you like, you can sit on my bed." He said, pointing toward the bed.

" danke " he said as he got up and walked over to the bed and sat down .

Feliciano was quiet for a moment, before sitting down next to him, "Where are you from?" he asked.

He hesitated for a moment before answering " Germany , Western Germany "

He nodded, smiling at him, "Wow! Why did you come all the way here?" He asked, remembering that the other wasn't there to join the order.

" I . . . Came looking for someone " he replied , making sure not to make eye contact when he said that .

"Hmm?" Feliciano tilted his head, "Oh! Can I help you find them?" He asked

" felciano I think you have helped me " he said acendently saying his name .

"Ve?" He blinked stupidly, "How...?"

Ludwig quickly tried to apologize for nothing really and got up , but in the process he trip over something and fell , thus releasing his wings .

Feliciano was quiet, "Wow..." he said softly. He was quiet and sat down on the floor, "Ludwig?" He asked softly.

Ludwig quietly cursed than mumbled something.

"Are you here to take me away?" He asked, curling up, "Am I supposed to die today?"

" no feli your not going to die any time soon , to my knowledge at least "

He looked at him, a little confused, "Than why did you come to see me?" He asked softly.

" i- I " what was he suppose to say ? He got kick out heaven because he has a crush on you , no that would only freak him out more he needed a good lie " I can here to watch over you ." he said a last which in reality wasn't from from the truth .

"Ve~" Feliciano smiled happily, "Wow, that's great!" He said happily. But then he tilted his head, "Why? is there something wrong?"

" nein nein , as your guardian angel Im allowed to vist you when ever ."

"Oh." Feliciano smiled, "Well thank you for coming to see me!" He said happily. He helped him up so he could sit back on the bed, "Do you feel okay?" He asked, noting how the other had tripped over nothing.

" ja I'm fine " he said as he sat back down the bed and rubbed his back shoulder . As soon as he did that the wings disappeared. Outside the window an onlooker watched with interested and smirked before he could be seen he dissapeared into the shadows. "Ve..." Feliciano sat down next to him again, "Okay. You just seem a little..." he shrugged, "weak..."

Weak he indeed felt , but he wasn't ready to fully rest . Unfortantly that choice was up to his body not him , before he could have gotten a word out ludwig passed out

"Ve..." Feliciano smiled a little, and lied down next to him, taking a nap with him contently.

Ludwig fell into a deep sleep , and soon started to dream . In his dream he was in a dark room an infront of him was a man in a dark cloak . The man offered him a way to be mortal a way to have felicianos heart but first he had to give him something . When ludiwig asked what the man smiled and evil smirked and said " your wings ". As soon as he said that Ludwig abruptly woke up .

"Ve...?" Feliciano looked up at him, "Are you okay...?"

Ludwig nodded and gave a fake eye wondered around the room he noticed the sun was at the half way point , or In modern time 12 o clock ." um Feliciano , don't you have suduties to attend to ?" he asked

Feliciano shook his head softly, "No." He said, "They say I'm too daft for any tasks." He said, lying his head back down.

Ludwig chuckled lightly " a little spacey is a better term "

"hmm..." he frowned a little, burying his face in his pillow.

Ludwig pet Feliciano's hair and said " it's not a bad thing feli "

Feliciano shrugged a little. He'd always been told he was a fool, a moron, worthless.

Ludwig bracket continued testing his waters " ja that might not be the best qualities but your more than that feli I have seen your art work , someone who is worthless couldn't paint as well as you "

He was quiet still, and nodded a little. He inched a little closer in Ludwig, leaning his head against the other's chest.

Ludwig softly smiled and continue to run his fingers through feel's hair

Feliciano looked up at him, smiling a little. "Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked. He was very used to serving.

" nein , I'm fine Feliciano , dank for asking though " he replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door .

" Felicano get your amn ass out here now im tired of taking thee fall for you !"

at this felipaled a bit

" hows that ?" Ludwig asked

" t-thats my Fratello "

* * *

**Hey everyone :3 this is a RP i did with someone off of Omegle. If you are that person and want this down please contact me and prove to me that you are the person i RP i hope you like REVIEW ,FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. Untill than BYE**


End file.
